A Second Chance
by Siriusly Insane Chick
Summary: Halley Potter catches her fiance cheeting. What does she do? She flees, of course! But... who will help her? Read and find out! Read and Review! Flames are welcome.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, though. :)**

"Halley… please wait!"

There was the sharp sound of a door slamming shut and the rhythmic sounds of boots clicking on hardwood floor.

All conversation in the house stopped. No one dared move or breathe, fearing that if they did, the house would explode.

"Halley, please! Just let us explain!"

Halley Potter stood at the top of the stairs. There was a furiousness in her eyes that would've made Voldemort flinch. The effect, though, was ruined by the tears that cascaded freely down her face.

She'd just walked in on her fiancé (or, _ex_ fiancé, more like) and her best friend in bed together.

Ron sprinted after her desperately, "Love—"

"_Don't call me that!"_ she hissed whirling around.

Ron took a step back.

The entire Weasley family had gathered at the foot of the stairs. Some looked on in confusion, but others understood immediately when they saw Ron's ruffled clothes and ashen face.

"Halley, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley called, starting up the stairs. Mr. Weasley held her back.

Ron and Halley ignored them.

Hermione came running out of Ron's room, her clothing ruffled and her hair a mess.

"Halley, please," Hermione begged. "It's just—"

"Don't say that it _just_ happened!" Halley's voice was an octave higher than usual. "Things like that don't _just_ happen!"

"Halley," Ron begged. "Please, just let us explain."

"No," she turned on her heal. "I'm done listening to your excuses. I'm done listening to your lies. I'm leaving."

"Halley, no!" Ron raced forward desperately. "Please!"

But Halley was gone. She brushed passed the rest of the Weasleys, walked out the front door, to the Apparation spot, and Apparated away.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

With a small Pop, Halley landed softly. She had no idea where she was. She'd just left blindly, not caring where she was going, as long as she got away from _them_.

She furiously wiped at her tears and started trudging through the woods. She kept her hand on her wand, just in case. Her mind whirled.

Why would they do this to her? Why would they turn their backs on her like that? They were supposed to be her friends! She would never betray them like that.

But, apparently, they weren't as faithful to her as she'd thought.

Apparently, six years of friendship meant nothing to them.

Where was she going to go, though? She couldn't go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. She most certainly couldn't go to Hogwarts. That would be suicide.

"Halley?"

Halley whirled around, her wand held at the ready.

Neville Longbottom was standing about ten feet away. Halley raised her wand a little high, "Prove you're Neville Longbottom."

Neville raised his hands, "First year. You, Ron, and Hermione were going to save the Sorcerer's Stone. I tried to stop you. Hermione put a Body Binding Curse on me."

Halley lowered her wand and tears threatened to spill again, "Neville…"

"Hey," he rushed forward and engulfed her in a large hug. "It's alright."

Halley clung to him like a life line. Her tears ran over again and she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles in her back and whispered word of comfort in her ear.

Once she'd calmed down enough, Neville whispered, "Come on, Halley. It's not safe here. You can tell me what happened at my house. Gran won't mind housing you."

Halley sniffed, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. You're welcome any time."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Halley sat in Neville's room, on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Neville's Gran had graciously accepted into her home with the promise that no one would find out that she was here.

Halley sighed and rested her head back against the headboard. How did her life become so messed up?

Neville walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. "Okay," he said softly. "Can you tell me what happened now?"

Halley took a deep breath and hugged her knees, "I caught Ron and Hermione in bed together."

Neville's eyes widened, "What…? How…? Why…?"

Halley shrugged, "I don't know. It seems that I didn't know either of them as well as I thought I did."

Neville scooted forward and pulled Halley into another hug. Halley didn't shed anymore tears, but just rested her head against his chest and let him hold her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Neville asked her softly.

Halley shrugged, "Time, Neville. Give me time and then we'll see."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

It had been two weeks and Halley was slowly getting back on her feet. Neville was really helping her. He could be really comforting and supportive at the worst of times. Halley found that he was what she'd needed for a long time.

She also realized that he was actually really cute.

He'd lost his boyish figure and had become more built. His chest was more toned (as she'd found out when she'd accidentally walked in on him without a shirt), and had this charm about him that made her almost want to swoon.

This wasn't just some schoolgirl crush.

Heck, she was in love with him.

But, he didn't feel the same, right? Why would he? She was more trouble than she was worth. She'd figured that out a long time ago.

Who _would_ want her? She was nothing more than a girl with mental problems—according to the Ministry.

At least she new that one person like her, just not in the way that she'd like.

Neville walked up to her, "Hey, Hal? You want to go out? I want to show you something."

Halley sighed, "Neville, you know it's not safe. Especially not for me."

Neville pouted, making Halley's heart flutter, "Come on, Halley! It'll be fun. Just one night!"

Halley sighed again, "Alright, alright. One night."

Neville grinned, "Come on."

They Apparated into a small clearing alight with candles. There was a picnic basket resting on a red and white checkered blanket.

Halley gasped, "Neville, this is _beautiful_!"

Neville grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

They spent most of the night talking and laughing like the old friends they were. When it came around midnight, Neville looked at her, "Halley, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it, Neville?"

Neville looked down and muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

Neville sighed and looked her in the eye, "I think I'm in love with you."

Halley grinned and kissed him, "I'm in love with you, too."

Maybe things would be okay, after all.

**I hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
